


insert training montage here

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Missing Scene, Other, Post-Miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: Echo helps Grand Magnificent train during their downtime on Gift-3. It ends... about how you'd expect.





	insert training montage here

A sudden thud shook The World Without End. Echo snapped up, attentive. They heard grunts coming from the far end of the ship. Suspicious, they slid off of the couch they had been reading on and slinked down the hall towards the sound. There had already been one weird stowaway, and the last thing they needed was another.

As they got closer, they noticed that the strange noises seemed to follow a pattern, like someone was repeatedly jumping or dropping something. The noises seemed to be coming from the barracks, so they headed there, staying quiet. 

“Shit.” Echo recognized the voice as Grand Magnificent and felt the tension leave their shoulders. Through the open door, they could see him rubbing his knee. He sighed to himself, straightened up again, and walked to the other side of the room.

It was then that Echo figured out what the banging had been: Grand attempting to train by using the bunk beds as a jungle gym. He jumped between one set of beds and clambered over the next. He was doing really well, considering that Echo had once seen him throw up after walking up a steep flight of stairs.

Echo couldn’t help but smirk as they leaned against the wall, watching their teammate. They were a little surprised that this was how Grand spent his free time these days, but hey, they all had changed in the last year. As he pulled himself onto a top bunk, Echo realized how muscular his arms had gotten. Grand’s sweat was making his hair cling to his forehead and his grey t-shirt cling to his chest, which Echo was definitely not going to complain about. They stood in the shadow of the hallway, taking in the sight of Grand Magnificent vulnerable and attempting to improve himself. Miracles did happen, apparently. 

They stayed there, mentally giving ample amounts of both critique and appreciation, until Grand finally noticed them after a particularly grueling run of his obstacle course.

“And how long have you been there?”

Echo walked forward into the light of the room, grinning. “You need to bend your knees more when you land. It’ll save you some joint pain, old man.”

“You are aware that Signet is, like, 200 years old, yeah? I am a very young member of this team.”

“Yeah, and she got to be 200 by bending her knees when she lands. Run it again.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your homemade obstacle course. Run it again.”

Echo stared, unwavering. Grand tried to hold the stare back but eventually looked back at the beds, glanced to Echo, and walked to the other side of the room.

“I’m doing this because I value your knowledge of athletics,” he tried to assert.

“Of course,” Echo said, much more able to keep a straight face than Grand. And Grand ran it again. And again. And again. Sure, Echo did have a genuine interest in helping Grand improve, but what they were really interested in was seeing how long he would follow Echo’s orders.

After a few runs, Echo decided to step in. “You’re having trouble on this one,” they said, walking towards one of the bunks that Grand had been trying to pull himself up onto. “Come here.”

Grand walked over to face the bed. “Yeah, I keep trying to grab onto it here.” He put his hand onto one part of the ladder. “But then it feels like I’m dying when I try to bring my feet up.”

Echo hovered behind Grand, trying to puzzle out a better approach. They grabbed his wrist to move it. “If you put your hand down here, you won’t have to pull yourself as much, and you can push up over it instead.” Echo heard the hitch in Grand’s breath from the small contact. They had missed this, the moments of intimacy between them, and they figured that Grand had too. Almost instinctively, they went to touch Grand again. “Of course, to do that you really need to engage your core.” They wrapped their other arm around him and placed it on his stomach. “It’ll save you a lot of muscle strain.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” stammered Grand. Echo had forgotten just how easy it was to make him flustered. “Do you want me to try it again, or…” He drifted off.

Echo leaned their head on Grand’s shoulder, closing what little distance was left between them. “Nah, you don’t have to.” They lowered their voice to a whisper. “But I’m glad that you still ask me what to do.”

Grand looked down at the floor, face burning. “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

Echo ran their fingertips down the arm that they had been holding, until they joined their other hand, wrapping Grand Mag in a hug. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing. Unless you’re not interested in that anymore?”

Grand turned around, staying in Echo’s arms. He ran his hand through their new short hair, then rested it on their cheek. “I am absolutely still interested, Echo Reverie.” It was a beautiful name, he couldn’t stop himself from saying it, from taking part in their beauty in the small way that he could. He was transfixed, but Echo was eager, immediately pulling him into a kiss. It was funny - Grand had expected Echo to pick up a few more tricks since their last rendezvous, but they kissed exactly as they did five years ago. Not that Grand was complaining. In fact, he was doing the exact opposite, letting out a low moan as Echo bit his neck.

He began to let himself get lost in the pleasure, until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye: a tea kettle. “Shit. Shit. I have a roommate now. So we should probably” - a gasp, as Echo bit down again - “not do this here.”

Echo groaned. This fucking fishing ship. “That’s all right,” they said, the ever-present smirk settling back onto their face. “You’ve worked up quite the sweat. I think it’s time to hit the showers.”

Grand Magnificent grinned. “If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to Trope Town, my name is susie and i'll be your tour guide
> 
> this is my first time writing for fatt so if you have critiques/advice/friendly words i would love them very much! you can find me lurking on twitter @angstcaffeine or on tumblr at angstandcaffeine.tumblr.com


End file.
